My Gentle Star
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Sauske is giving birth to Naruto's baby! Mpreg, Yaoi, and Slash. My first Naruto fic, please go easy on me.


**Hello, for the Naruto fans who have never met or heard of me, (or for some of those who have) I'm The Un-wanted Angel with my first Naruto and just a One-shot. This is my very first Naruto fic so go easy on me. LOL It's a Mpreg and Yaoi fic, so don't like, don't read. It's got fluff and some smut (just the way I like it, Ha) Anyway, enough of my rambling, please enjoy the story. **

**Title: My Gentle Star**

**Summary: Naruto and Sauske have a baby! **

**Enjoy :)**

Naruto was scared. Well, he wouldn't call it scared, just jittery, anxious, yeah, he liked the word anxious that explained the situation perfectley. He was down-right anxious. well, who wouldn't be when the love of your life was in the delivery room, delivering your child? Naruto was so scared, but also happy. He wanted to cry with fear and jump for joy. He bit his lip and held it in. No. He told himself. I have to be strong for Sauske in there. Naruto couldn't imagine the pain his rave-haired lover could be in. Every scream he heard made him want to run into the room and hold him tight. He wanted to kiss his lips and whisper in his delicate ear, and tell him everything would be alright.

The blonde started twiddling his finger, he got more anxious with every second that passed. He smiled on a memory he recalled.

_"Naruto, do you think the baby will be a boy?" A happy and eight month pregnant Sauske asked._

_ A smile on his face. He had just been told that the sex of the baby could be told but they wanted _

_it to be a surprise. "I hope it's a boy, but if it's a girl, I won't mind." He smiled. "As long as our baby's healthy."_

_Naruto could only nodd and agree. _

Naruto smiled. He started thinking about that too. He promised himself that if the baby was a girl, that he'd make sure no man could even look at his precious princess. But if the baby was a boy, he'd teach his child how to fight and be strong. He imaigined how this child would look. Would it look like him, or his lover? Would it have his crystal blue eyes, or hair, would his child have Sauske's beautiful silky black hair, or deep dark eyes. What would his child look like? He wondered about this for a while. Then the screams stopped and Naruto looked up, he felt a tear run down his face.

"Dear God, no." He said. He feared the worst, until a small cough and a loud cry came through the room. It wasn't Sauske's cry. It was...The child's.

Naruto's eyes opened and a nurse opened the door to sauske's room, she smiled and walked to Naruto.

"If you would like, you can come in, we're done." She smiled. "But be quiet."

Naruto stood up on shaking knees. This was it. He was going to see his child, the life that he helped form. He opened the door slowly and walked in. He smiled there on the bed was a phanting and almost asleep Sauske. Naruto moved closer to his lover, picking up his weak hand, he kissed it. Sauske opened his eyes.

"Naruto?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"I...Where is our...child?" He asked.

"Our child is getting cleaned right now." Naruto looked over at the nurses and doctor cleaning off the babe they were almost finished. Naruto could only watch in amazement at what they were doing, but he couldn't see if the baby was a girl or a boy. It both bothered and amazed him. He turned his attention to Sauske. He stroked his hand against his cheek and said beautiful words to him. Soothing him from his "pain" and "suffering" he had endured. Sauske agreed that the pain was unbearable and horrible, but, at the same time, he was glad he went through all that pain, he bore a child into this world.

Just then a doctor returned with a small child softley crying wrapped in a blue blanket.

"It's a healthy boy" He smiled. He haned the child to Sauske who looked like he was about to cry.

"A boy? Naruto, a boy." He smiled. Naruto smiled back looking at the beautiful child. He had pink skin and black hair. Naruto bet if the child opened his eyes, he'd have his eyes. Naruto and Sauske held the child together, watching him move, making their hearts sour with happiness. Naruto lookd up and realized somthing, a name. They didn't have a name for the baby. Naruto looked down at the now quiet, sleeping child and smiled. This name had to be perfect, it was his child's name. And his boy was perfect.

"...Kiyoshi" Naruto said.

"HM?" Sauske looked up at his lover. "What?" He asked.

"For a name, I want this child's name to be Kiyoshi." Naruto smiled. Sauske looked at Naruto for a moment and smiled. He agreed. Sause looked at his child and felt tears run from his eyes.

"He's so beautiful" He smiled. Naruto could only agree.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sauske were enjoying the peaceful morning outside with their new child. Their child was about two months old and could handle being outside, if dressed properley. Sauske and Naruto were leaning up against an apple tree watching the bright blue sky and it's white puffy clouds. Naruto sighed and leaned up against the tree a bit too hard, a ripe, and crispy apple came and fell on his head.<p>

"AH!" He said. Sauske, who wasn't paying that much attention on Naruto was spoked.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, better me than the little guy." He smiled. Sauske smiled sweetley back but his smile faded once they heard the small cries coming from Kiyoshi. Naruto looked over and was a bit surprised.

"Oh, no, it's okay my Star" (Naruto's nickname for Kiyoshi) "Papa was being a fool and it's okay, I'm not hurt." Naruto moved his head to where the baby could see the small bump starting to form on his head.

"See? Papa's fine." He smiled. But it went away has he felt the fingers pull hard on his blonde hair.

"WAA!" Get him off, Sauske!" Naruto played around. Sauske smiled and gentley laughed, but noticed how Kiyoski tried to put the hair in his mouth as to eat his papa's hair. Sauske gentley removed the small fingers from the hair and pulled his shirt up just a smidge as to let the child suckle on the breast that held milk insted of his papa's hair.

Naruto sighed and leaned against his lover who was currentley feeding their child.

"Nice day." He smiled. "We need to do this more often, spend time as a family, I mean."

"Yes. That would be nice, but you have work. You were lucky to have a day off, you know." Sauske smiled. Naruto sighed, he wished he could spend more time with Saukse and Kiyoski. He left in the early morning, just before the sun got up and came home in the late hours of the night when it was dark outside. He only had sundays off, but there was still a chance he could get called in any time. So he arranged for this sunday to have a day in peace with his family. They only family he had, really.

"You know, it's not going to be long before our child learns any Justu" He smiled Sauske nodded. This was his child, of course his child will be the master at ant justu. His child was perfect. He smiled and stroked the thin black hair his crystal blue eyes (he inherited from Naruto) were starting to close as he continued to suck. When he stopped, Sauske turned him over and started patting at his back to make him burp. When the child made a soft burp, Sauske wrapped the soft blue blanket around the babe and passed him to Naruto. Naruto smiled and held his sleeping child next to his chest.

The breeze was nice. As was the little family. Naruto stood up with the child in his hands and the love of his life next to him. They held each other and the sleeping baby and started on their walk back to the house. Naruto snuggled next to his sleeping, gentle star, his precious boy, Kiyoski.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it? Please tell me in a review. :) <strong>

**Should I make more Naruto fics? I was thinking of making a longer sequal to this, but maybe not. I dunno, maybe a nice review would make me reconsider? LOL anyway I hope you enjoyed this fic it took me a while but I think I made a good effort :) Please P.M. Me if I made some mistake of any sort. But other than that please review :D **

**-The Un-wanted Angel. **


End file.
